The Past Always Haunts
by SugarButterFlour1904
Summary: The Specters are living very happily, but what happens when a figure from the past returns?


**This fic is set in a future where the Specters still work at the firm (now Specter Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett). This fic is unbeta-ed, I hope you enjoy! (A/N below.)**

**-A xx**

* * *

Donna sat at her desk, sighing with boredom as she worked through file after file trying to find a new potential associate as she had been for the past hour waiting for Harvey to finish up so they could go home. The words were blurring and she'd been reading the same page over and over again for the past 10 minutes, trying to register the words on the page in front of her. She shifted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position to accommodate her growing bump. She heard a sigh from the corner of her office and smiled at the sight of her daughters curled round each other fast asleep. Emerson's head lay on her big sister's chest and she sucked her thumb softly, letting out little snores every now and then. Avery was spreadeagled on the couch, the iPad she had been playing on abandoned next to her as she hugged her baby sister close.

Donna looked away from her children to see Harvey standing at the door, equally enraptured by their adorableness. She smiled at her husband and whispered, "You ready to go?".

"Yeah, I am," he replied, "I'm meant to have another potential client meeting but they're 15 minutes late so I'll just tell reception to send them packing"

Donna shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Harvey-" she began.

"Don, it's fine, let's get these girls home" he interrupted firmly.

"Fine," she grinned at him, still gently shaking her head.

He strolled over to the couch and carefully scooped Emerson up in one arm and perched Avery on his hip, still asleep with her head on her father's shoulder. Emerson barely stirred before settling herself in Harvey's hold contently. Donna stood up carefully and walked over to her husband, her 5-month bump clearly showing through her maternity dress but she still managed to hold onto every inch of her self-confidence and grace as she gently looped her arm through Harvey's.

The couple began slowly walking through the halls of SLWWB, talking softly to one another, careful not to disturb the two sleeping children and the 3rd baby boy growing in Donna's stomach who was restless as it was. But the couple were stopped in their tracks at the sight of a far too familiar woman at the end of the corridor. She hadn't yet noticed them as she walked down the corridor but Harvey was shocked by the sight of his ex-girlfriend who he hadn't seen in 7 years. Paula looked up as she approached the Specters and the look of shock on her face mirrored that on Harvey's but she was much quicker to school her features as she assessed the situation before her.

The 3 adults stood there for what felt like hours but was really only a couple of minutes, staring each other down but it was Donna who came to her senses first. She gently tugged on Harvey's arm, forcing him to look at his wife who put her free hand on his shoulder and stroked it, convincing him to calm down as he looked at Donna with apology in his eyes and her heart melted, she wanted to kiss him for it. "It's okay, Harvey" she whispered to him and he relaxed under her touch.

Paula coughed, attracting the couples' gaze away from each other and back to her. "I was actually here to see Harvey, I have a meeting booked in with him," she stated, ice hardening in her eyes. "You're late." Harvey shot back shortly, evidently frustrated by her appearance. "I know, my boyfriend couldn't get away from work before now," she said gesturing to the man behind her that neither of the Specters had noticed before. Harvey looked at Donna, searching her eyes for what to do.

She nodded minutely in reply and Harvey pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose; their 'I love you' gesture. He turned back to his ex-girlfriend and cleared his throat, "It'll have to be quick" he said. "Wait in my office, I'll be with you in a minute," with that Harvey turned on his heel and headed back towards his wife's office, leaving the couple standing in the corridor.

Back in her office, Donna sat down on her armchair as Harvey lowered his daughters back onto the couch, accidentally waking up Avery who immediately crawled onto her mother's lap and curled up, laying her head on her protruding bump. Harvey began to walk out but Donna called after him, "Harv-", he turned back to her. "You okay?" she asked. "I'm okay" he affirmed with a smile. "I'll just get it over with and then we'll go home, I promise" she smiled back at him.

As Harvey walked out, Donna stretched her legs out, kicking off the flats she'd been forced to switch to in the fourth month of her pregnancy and breathed in the smell of her four-year-old baby who put her arms around her mother's neck. Donna rested her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes briefly.

* * *

15 minutes later Donna's eyes flew open again at the sound of glass shattering in the office next door. She slid Avery off her lap and onto the chair before quickly slipping her flats on and rushing next door as fast as her bump would let her. The sight that greeted her was not a pretty one, there was glass from whiskey tumblers covering the floor and Harvey and Paula's boyfriend were at each other's throats, throwing punch after punch at one another visciously, Paula was cowering in the corner but Donna ran towards her husband, her feet propelling her before her brain even registered what she was doing. She began pulling at him, shouting his name and separating the brawl. She forced herself between the 2 men and backed Harvey away, cradling his face in her hands as she talked him into submission. He continued glaring at the other man but she watched the tension ebb out of his shoulders and the fight leave his body. She forced him to look at her before gently swiping away the angry tears that were on his face. She heard a scuffling sound behind her but didn't bother to turn around, her senses registering as the other couple escaped from the room.

Harvey relaxed, resting his forehead against his wife's and whispering an apology against her lips. She smiled gently, intertwining their hands above her bump and they stood there silently, both breathing in the other's comforting scent.

Breaking the silence Donna tentatively asked her husband the question that was in her mind, "What was that?".

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

"Harvey" Donna warned him, pulling back to study her husband's face and giving him a look that told him not to mess with his pregnant wife.

"He said something about you, ok?" Harvey relented carefully.

"Harvey, if you have to defend my honour every time anyone says anything bad about me, we're going to be here for a long, long time".

He smirked but she could still see the concern written across, "Harvey, you don't ever have to tell me what he said but I promise you that it doesn't matter to me okay?". He pressed a kiss to her lips in response but untangled himself from her arms, grimacing as he looked at the state of his office. "I'll find someone to get this cleaned up," Donna offered sweetly. Harvey shook his head, "It can wait until tomorrow, let's go home".

Donna frowned but slipped her hand into her husband and they walked back into Donna's office, finding Avery kneeling next to her sister and gently stroking her hair.

The couple smiled at each other, admiring the incredible empathy their daughter possessed. Avery looked up and grinned at her parents, running silently into her father's awaiting arms. Donna walked over and gently cradled Emerson in her arms and the Specters finally walked out of their law firm happy and whole.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you are, I hope you enjoy even if you did have to read a fic centered around the worst character on suits. The kids were based off the instagram accounts nyc_closer and strawberry_specter. Please like and review if you liked this :)**


End file.
